


If my child needed protection from a fucker like that man (I'd sooner gut him 'cause nothing cuts like a mother)

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Mama Bees [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam based angst, F/F, mama bees, protective mama Blake, referenced abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: One day, after many hours spent at work, Blake returns home to her pregnant wife and finds herself overwhelmed by a wave of protectiveness as she thinks about her unborn child.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Mama Bees [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150673
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	If my child needed protection from a fucker like that man (I'd sooner gut him 'cause nothing cuts like a mother)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt — “You’re so warm” in a continuation of the pregnant Yang fic. Found here; https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008743

“Hi, sweetheart.”

Blake’s voice is helplessly soft as she kneels by their couch, her heels and jacket long forgotten by the door, and gazes adoringly at her pregnant wife. Yang’s eyes flutter open and she smiles, her eyes lighting up as she lifts a hand from her ever growing belly and places it against Blake’s jaw, bringing her in for a tender kiss and sighing happily.

“Hey, baby,” Yang murmurs, sitting up with a soft grunt of effort and holding out her arms, pouting lightly as Blake arches an amused brow at her. “C’mere and cuddle me. You’re so warm and I need you.”

Blake melts, quickly moving to sit beside Yang and pull her into her arms. A contented sounding hum leaves Yang’s throat as she curls into Blake’s side and rests her head in the crook of her neck. Blake feels a smile cross her features and she gently places one hand against Yang’s stomach, gently running her hand across it and giggling lightly when she feels a strong kick from their unborn baby. “They’re a fighter already,” She says quietly, swallowing thickly as a power wave of protectiveness washes over her. 

This is her  _ child.  _ Her  _ baby.  _ They’re going to enter into a family so large and so full of love and kindness and support that they are  _ never  _ going to wonder how much they’re loved. She knows that… but more than anyone else, she knows that there is always a possibility that a monster lurking within the shadows could strike and undo all of that. She knows what damage a monster can do. She knows that there are people out there that can take all of that love and turn it into something sharp and painful.

It happened to her, after all.

“Blake?” Yang calls softly, pulling back and turning to gaze at Blake with gentle, concerned eyes. When she reaches up to cup Blake’s cheek, gently thumbing away a tear, Blake realises, with a start, that she’s crying. “Hey, what’s wrong? Did something happen? Did I do something—“

“No. No, I just—“ Blake shudders, closing her eyes as memories of a twelve year old little girl come to mind. A child with black hair and matching cat ears, amber eyes that shine with hope and trust and romantic ideals about making the world a better place. A kid that met a monster hiding behind the face of a young man promising liberation that disguised the iron bars that he trapped her behind. For the first time in a long time, Blake feels anger, righteous and hurt, burn brightly in her chest and she opens her eyes and when Yang’s own lilac eyes widen, she wonders what her wife sees. “I was just thinking about my childhood… how much of it was  _ stolen  _ from me. How much  _ Adam _ stole from me and—“ Blake’s voice wavers and her gaze drifts down to Yang’s stomach and gently presses her hand against it, love and devotion running through her veins as she thinks about the life growing within and she lets out a shaky breath. “I know I can never get those years back… but  _ fuck,  _ I am going to do everything I can to make sure that our child never loses theirs. If our baby ever needs protection from a fucker like  _ that,  _ I’d do whatever it takes to keep them safe.”

“Blake…” Yang breathes, and Blake looks up to see her wife’s eyes bright with tears. Yang’s hands find Blake’s jaw, gently bringing their heads together and sighing shakily as they look into each other’s eyes. “I know, baby. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that he stole so much from you but I need you to know that I am so proud of you. You are the kindest, most supportive and loving partner I could ever have hoped for. You protect what you love so passionately and fight for what’s right. Our kid is going to be so lucky to be able to call you their Mama. You know that?” Yang leans forward, kissing Blake’s tears away with a tenderness that makes Blake’s heart clench in the best way. “And I promise you that I’ll be right there beside you if anyone ever hurts them like he did you.”

“I love you,” Blake whispers, leaning forward and claiming a kiss from Yang, lingering and letting herself enjoy this moment of quiet intimacy. Slowly, she pulls back and moves to kneel on the floor once more. Gently, she places her hands on the sides of Yang’s stomach and gently pulls her shirt up to press a tender kiss against her belly before letting her forehead rest against it in a silent show of affection. “And I love  _ you  _ already, my little one. More than I ever thought was physically possible and I can’t wait to meet you and hold you and watch you grow up. You are going to get so sick of me telling you every day how much I love you and how proud I am of you,” Blake says, speaking quietly to her child, completely oblivious to the way Yang’s tears fall freely down her face. “But I won’t ever stop because you need to know that you should never expect anything less than total love and respect, not some perverted mockery of it… and if you ever need a reminder, Mama will be right here, ready to remind you how much I love you.”

A small sob from above her has her pulling back, her throat growing tight at the sight of tears spilling down Yang’s face. But she’s smiling as she gently tugs on Blake’s hands to guide her onto the couch beside her and cups her face, kissing her firmly through her tears before letting out a shaky laugh. 

_ “God,  _ I love you.” Yang murmurs, nuzzling her nose against Blake’s and sighing. “Geez, we’re so emotional about this kid and they’re not even here yet. They’re gonna be so embarrassed by us.” She giggles, leaning into Blake’s hand as Blake cups her cheek and slowly brushes away a stray tear. 

“After everything our entire family’s gone through? I think we’re allowed to be a little emotional about something so wonderful and beautiful,” Blake says softly, ducking forward to kiss the top of Yang’s nose and giggling softly when it scrunches up beneath her lips. “I mean… look at me. I get emotional over how goddamn beautiful and wonderful and perfect  _ you  _ are every time I look at you,” She adds with a soft and cheeky smile, delighting I’m the way her wife’s skin flushes. 

“Shuddup.”

“Shut me up yourself, cowar-mph!”

Blake’s words become muffled by Yang’s lips and she smiles lazily, though no less adoringly, into the kiss as she lets herself fall back against the couch, wrapping her arms around her wife and trading tear soaked and happy kisses with her as they cuddle…

All while imagining what their world will look like as their child arrives and begins to grow up under the watchful and loving gazes of the massive family that they would be born into.

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all would like more from this series of oneshots, let me know what you’d like to see 😊


End file.
